The present disclosure relates to a system and method for repair and maintenance and, more specifically, to assembling suitable repair personnel in response to a non-scheduled repair job within an organization.
In large organizations, such as industries, military organizations, large businesses, etc., various unscheduled reparations and maintenance tasks need to be performed. These tasks generally require a quick or immediate response in order to maintain operations. In addition, different repair jobs may require the attention of a worker or workers having a certain skill level. In such large organizations, a boss or superior may have so many workers that he or she may be unable to keep track of each worker's skill levels, their current locations, their schedules and other criteria. Thus, when an urgent repair job arises, he or she may not be able to assemble a suitable work crew to address the repair job in a sufficient time-frame.